


You'll be the Death of Me

by LadyAnneTuchanka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnneTuchanka/pseuds/LadyAnneTuchanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a joke. But it turned out to be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll be the Death of Me

"Thanks Li-chan! I'll bring it back tomorrow!" Oikawa promised as he took the car keys the young woman held up to him. A tame party without alcohol was surprisingly fun, playing Cards Against Humanity with Oikawa, Kuroo, Iwaizumi, Bokuto and Akaashi was the best party Li had ever been to.  
"Get home safe you two!" She said, "Night Tooru-kun, Hajime-kun." Li waved as she was carried away by Kuroo who had her over his shoulder.  
"Hey, Oikawa, you should drop it off at mine." He smirked fiendishly, "I doubt she'll be back her place even by tomorrow evening." he grinned devilishly smacking her backside.  
"Kuroo!" She shouted, smacking the back of Kuroo's head as he wandered to his car on the other side of the car park.  
"Have fun!" Oikawa called as he unlocked the car he'd been entrusted with.  
"Hurry up, Trashykawa." Iwaizumi chided as Oikawa took his sweet time getting comfortable in the driver's seat.  
"You're so mean, Iwa-chan!" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.  
"If you don't hurry up, I'll drive instead." Oikawa pouted, finally buckling his seatbelt.

"Are you that eager to have me when we get home Iwa-chan?" Oikawa teased starting the car. "Ow! That hurt Iwa-chan!" Iwaizumi side glanced his boyfriend, shaking his head. "I think I deserve a kiss for enduring your meanness." Oikawa pulled his best puppy dog eyes, batting his eyelashes.  
"Just get us home, Assikawa." Oikawa sighed, defeated turning to face the steering wheel. Iwaizumi smirked to himself, and grabbed Oikawa by his hair pulling him in for a kiss. As brief as the kiss was it left Oikawa breathless. With a very pleased grin and a light blush on the apples of his cheeks he started reversing the car. Iwaizumi smiled, "You'll be the death of me, Tooru." 

Minutes of idle chatter passed by when Iwaizumi suddenly gripped Oikawa's shoulder tightly and shouted,  
"Tooru! Look out!" but Oikawa reacted too late.

  
  
  


"H-Ha..jime?" When Oikawa came to he was confused until he heard a weak cough and a bloodied hand upon his own. "Hajime!!" Panic swallowed him as he remembered his inattentiveness of the road.  
"-ru." a faint reply brought his attention back to the situation at hand.  
"Hajime, are you okay?" Oikawa asked with obvious concern as he tried to figure out why he could see his boyfriend's hand but not rest of him.  
"Tooru..." Iwaizumi rasped, sounding like was having trouble breathing. Horror befell Oikawa's face as his eyes adjusted to the darkness; there was a segment of fence blocking his view of his partner and blood was seeping through the split wood. He managed to free himself from his seat but his left arms wasn't responding properly and something was wrong with his legs.  
"Hajime, can you move?" the only response was a pained groan.  
"Are you okay down there!? The ambulance is nearly here! Please hold on!" Someone called from somewhere in the distance, but Oikawa barely acknowledged them as he tried to think of a way to help Iwaizumi.

"Ha-" Oikawa started but was interrupted by a loud crack as the broken fence fell apart under the stress of Iwaizumi's body, splinters of wood raining heavily upon him. When the wood stopped a different noise filled the air and Oikawa's throat went dry. He knew what that dripping was. A strangled cry of his name forced him to open his eyes. There, hanging above him, kept suspended between the passenger and driver's seat by his seatbelt, was a gravely injured Iwaizumi. The bloodied hand that had been on Oikawa's own now dangled lifelessly, dripping blood onto Oikawa.

The car has swerved off the road, avoiding the oncoming vehicle, into a ditch, rolling upside down onto a fence. It hit the fence with such force that the top part of the fence penetrated the roof of the car and broke off from the rest of the fence and remained wedged in the car as it flipped onto it's side, tilted slightly against the sharp remains of the fence. Iwaizumi's right arm, which he'd had extended toward Oikawa, was all but severed just above his elbow, the bone visible as it hung above Oikawa. Iwaizumi's half of the car had been pierced by the broken fence, at least one large stake had impaled Iwaizumi though the broken window. It looked like it was likely puncturing his lung.  
"T-Tooru." Oikawa looked Iwaizumi in the eyes.  
"Hajime..."  
"I love you...T-Trashykawa."  
"I love too, Iwa-chan."

 

-2 Weeks later-

Oikawa refused to leave Iwaizumi's side willingly. Even when he needed to have surgery on his back, Kuroo had needed to resort to using force when no amount of coercion from medical staff or Li was enough to convince him to come of his own free will.

"Hajime...I'm so sorry...please don't leave me." Oikawa muttered into Iwaizumi's ear as he lay motionless, covered in bandages and tubes, machines beeping either side of his bed. Oikawa's weak grasp  on Iwaizumi's hand tightened as he detected movement. "Hajime?" Oikawa raised his head and stared intensely at Iwaizumi's face.

"T...ooru?" tears flowed freely from Oikawa's eyes as a sob wracked his body.  
"Hajime." he whispered in reply.  
"Tooru, I ...don't think I can..." Iwaizumi started, clearly having a hard time as he panted shallow breaths.  
"Hajime?" Oikawa sniffled, his heart beating faster as dread overcame him. He doesn't think he can what?  
"I-I..." Iwaizumi gasped, tears trailing from his eyes; his brows knitted together as he looked desperately at Oikawa.

"N-no...Hajime..." Oikawa panicked, eyes frantic.  
"I love you, Oikawa Tooru...I'm-" Iwaizumi grunted in pain, "I'm sorry."  
"Hajime! Iwa-chan!" Oikawa was becoming hysterical, "N-no! I-I...you-!" A nurse rushed in, saying things that Oikawa couldn't hear. He was staring helplessly at Iwaizumi, who was staring straight back. But the light was ebbing from his eyes as he mouthed 'I love you'.  As Oikawa was forcibly removed from the room the flatline of Iwaizumi's heart rate monitor deafened him.  
"HAJIME!!!"

-1 week later-

Oikawa cried throughout the funeral. He barely managed to choke out his gratitude for everyone's condolences. When he got home nothing changed. He crawled into the bed he'd shared with Iwaizumi and cried until he fell asleep. When he awoke the next day, alone, he stared vacantly at the ceiling, tears rolling across his temples.  
"He's really, really gone. I..." he clamped his hands over his mouth and shut his eyes tightly as he sobbed, "I really was!" he curled up into a ball as he wailed, " **I really was the death of him**!"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this was the first idea that came to mind when I thought about writing Haikyuu!! fanfiction, but here I am.  
> My sisters were so mad when they read this, and a friend who read it who doesn't like the whole boyxboy was so mad. He felt betrayed by the false hope the hospital gave.  
> And that was my intention from the get-go. Haha, it worked perfectly.  
> Sorry Oikawa, RIP in pieces- your heart.


End file.
